You're Beautiful
You are beautiful [[Archivo:You're_Beautiful.jpg|thumb|330x330px|''You're Beautiful]] *'Título original:' 미남이시네요 / Minami Shineyo *'Título en inglés:' You're Beautiful / He is Beautiful / She is beautiful *'Titulo en español:' Eres Mi Estrella/Eres Hermosa *'Género: Comedia Romantica *'''Episodios: 16 *'Cadena:' SBS *'Banda sonora:' You're Beautiful OST * Ver Online Sub Español *'Drama relacionado:' **'Japon:' Ikemen Desu Ne **'Taiwan:' Fabulous★Boys Argumento Go Mi Nyu (Park Shin hye ) es una chica muy inocente que quiere cagar, ya que siempre ha vivido en un convento, en donde siempre se mete en líos sin querer. Go Mi Nyu, tiene un hermano gemelo llamado Go Mi Nam cuyo sueño es ser cantante para poder conocer a su madre, ya que fueron abandonados en un orfanato al morir su padre. Un día un hombre misterioso aparece frente a Go Mi Nyu pidiéndole que se haga pasar por su hermano (Go Mi Nam) mientras éste se recupera de una operación, ya que ha sido elegido para convertirse en el cuarto miembro del grupo A.N.JELL, la banda más popular de Corea. Al integrarse a la banda, Go Mi Nyu lucha tratando de mantener oculta su verdadera identidad:. Esto le es difícil puesto que tiene que convivir con los otros 3 miembros de A.N.JELL, Kang Shin Woo (Yong Hwa ), el guitarrista, Jeremy (Lee Hong Ki ), el baterista y Hwang Tae Kyung (Jang Geun Suk ), el líder y vocalista. Reparto A.N.JELL *Jang Geun Suk es Hwang Tae Kyung **Kang Soo Han es Tae Kyung (niño) *Jung Yong Hwa es Kang Shin Woo *Lee Hong Ki es Jeremy el tierno / Kang On Yu * Park Shin Hye es Go Mi Nam (hombre) y Go Mi Nyu ( mujer) *Kim In Kwon es Ma Hoon Yi (manager de Mi Nam) *Kim Sung Ryung es Mo Hwa Ran (madre secreta de Tae Kyung) *Jung Chan es el Presidente Ahn *Bae Geu Rin es Sa Yu Ri (presidente del club de fans) *Choi Ran es Choi Mi Ja (tía de Mi Nam & Mi Nyu) *Jang Won Young es el fotógrafo de Nara Daily News *Choi Soo Eun es Wang Kko Di (coordinadora y estilista) * Kim Yoo Jin (UEE) es Yoo He Yi (Hada Falsa) Reparto Extendido *Kim Ho Chang es un bailarín *Tae Hwang es parte del equipo *Kim Ji Ahn es Dong-Joon, mejor amigo de Go Mi Nam *After School (cameo, ep 1) *Yoo Seung Ho (cameo, ep 9) *Yoo So Young *Kim Hyo Yeonm *Oh Hee Joon (cameo, ep 15) como el real Go Mi Nam, no se ve su rostro Producción *'Productor:'Hong Sung ChangHong Sung Chan * Guionistas: Hong Jung Eun / Hong Mi Ran Premios *'2010 Korea Drama Festival:' Premio Popularidad para Jung Yong Hwa *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Netizen Popularidad para Jang Geun Suk *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Estrella Top Ten para Jang Geun Suk *'2009 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Nueva Estrella para Park Shin Hye *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Nueva Estrella para Jung Yong Hwa *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Nueva Estrella para Lee Hong Ki Curiosidades *Junto a Boys Before Flowers, es de los dramas juveniles mas exitosos de los últimos años *Park Shin Hye se la comparó con Yoon Eun Hye, ya que realizó un trabajo similar en The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince. Se dice que ambas tiene un gran parecido. *En realidad, el primero en darse cuenta de que Go Mi Nam (Go Mi Nyu) era mujer fue Kang Shin Woo, *En el capítulo 2, mientras Go Mi Nam está ensayando la coreografía, se pueden apreciar las banderas de Puerto Rico y República Dominicana pintadas en el graffiti que aparece en la pared. *En el capitulo 3 Go Mi Nam (Go Mi Nyu), el manager y la estilista bailan Sorry, Sorry de Super Junior. *En el episodio 4 Go Mi Nam (Go Mi Nyu) está aprendiendo nombres de algunos artistas y dice todos los nombre de los integrantes de Super Junior y se puede apreciar que en el tablero estan las imagenes de los grupos musicales más famosos en Corea. * Por otro lado el popular Cerdo-Conejo se hizo muy popular y tuvo mucha demanda al ser un simbolo del talentoso dorama. *En el capítulo 5, cuando Hwang Tae kyung cambia su estilo, se escuchan las canciones de Miley Cyrus "The climb",Kellie Pickler "Best Days of your life" y Pink "Please Don't leave me". * En el capitulo 8,cuando las fans de A.N.JELL estan en un café-internet se escucha la cancion de Hannah Montana "He could be the one". * En el capitulo 9 cuando estan en la fiesta se puede alcanzar a escuchar la cancion de lady gaga "love game" *En el capitulo 16, durante el encuentro de Go Mi Nam(Go Mi Nyu) y Yoo He Yi, se escucha de fondo la canción "You Belong With Me" de Taylor Swift. *You're Beautiful fue un drama muy elogiado debido a su trama y exitoso reparto. *En el 2009, 2PM hizo una parodia de You're Beautiful. WooYoung interpretó a Go Mi Nam. *En 2013, se estrenó la versión taiwanesa. *El 7 de Enero del 2013, el drama se transmitió para latinoamérica, por la cadena de televisión Pasiones, llevando el nombre de "Eres mi estrella", tuvo tanto éxito que se volvio a transmitir en diciembre de 2013. *Se transmitió en Panamá en febrero del 2013 con el nombre "Es Guapísimo" por SERTV. *En la versión japonesa, Jang Geun Suk aparece como cameo en el capítulo 8. *En el primer capitulo de la version taiwanesa Park Shin Hye realiza un cameo camo la chica que escucha musica en la capilla. *A pesar de no haber debutado con su banda aun en Corea, Yonghwa fue elegido debido a su buena apariencia como uno de los ANJELL. Ya que los otros miembros estaban en Japón, él debía viajar regularmente alli para presentarse junto a ellos. *En la primer presentacion de CNBLUE en Corea fueron Lee Hong ki, Park Shin Hye, Jang Geun Suk y miembros del staff del drama como muestra de amistad y apoyo a Yong Hwa. En el documental BLUETORY se puede ver incluso la buena relacion de ANJELL con los miembros de CNBLUE. *Lee Hong Ki, Jung Yong Hwa y Jang Geun Suk mantienen su fuerte amistad aún después del drama. En 2011 tuvieron una reunion privada donde solo Geun Suk no pudo asistir. *Lee Hong Ki reveló en tono juguetón que de ser posible cuando sea CEO reunirá a ANJELL para hacerlo una banda real. *Se está emitiendo el drama en Bolivia por la RED UNITEL. Con el nombre "Eres Mi Estrella" *En 21 de Octubre se emitie en el Perú por Panamericana TV. Con el nombre "Eres Mi Estrella" *Es el primer drama coreano "Creado por guionistas" (hermanas Hongs) el cual tiene sus propias versiones tanto en Taiwan como en Japón y con gran exito en ambas partes. *Se dijo que Jang Geun Suk y Park Shin Hye tuvieron una relación amorosa, sin embargo Geun Suk lo nego diciendo que el no la veía como mujer sino como una buena amiga. * La madre de Jang Geun Suk dijo que le gustaria que Park Shin Hye fuera en un futuro su nuera, ademas averiguo si los signos zodiacales de su hijo y Shin Hye eran compatibles y para su alegria si lo eran. * Esta disponible en Netflix. * Park Shin Hye y Jang Geun Suk luego de 5 años vuelven a trabajar juntos, para el proyecto de "Lotte Duty Free" un comercial de jeju. * Luego de 2 años Park Shin Hye y Jung Yong Hwa se reunieron nuevamente para protagonizar el kdrama llamado Heartstrings. Audiencia '''Fuente:' TNS Media Korea Enlaces *Online Sub-Epañol Galería You're Beautiful4.jpg You're Beautiful6.jpg You're Beautiful7.jpg You're Beautiful8.jpg You're Beautiful9.jpg You're Beautiful10.jpg You're Beautiful11.jpg You're Beautiful18.jpg You're Beautiful19.jpg You're Beautiful16.jpg You're Beautiful17.jpg You're Beautiful15.jpg You're Beautiful13.jpg You're Beautiful12.jpg Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2009 Categoría:SBS